Solar cells are photovoltaic (PV) devices that convert light into electrical energy. Solar cells have been developed as clean, renewable energy sources to meet growing demand. Solar cells have been implemented in a wide number of commercial markets including residential rooftops, commercial rooftops, utility-scale PV projects, building integrated PV (BIPV), building applied PV (BAPV), PV in electronic devices, PV in clothing, etc. Currently, crystalline silicon solar cells (both mono-crystalline and multi-crystalline) are the dominant technologies in the market. Crystalline silicon (cSi) solar cells must use a thick substrate (>100 um) of silicon to absorb the sunlight since it has an indirect bandgap and low absorption coefficient. The use of a thick substrate also means that the crystalline silicon solar cells must use high quality material to provide long carrier lifetimes. Therefore, crystalline silicon solar cell technologies lead to increased costs. Thin film photovoltaic (TFPV) solar devices based on amorphous silicon (a-Si), CIGS, cadmium telluride (CdTe), copper zinc tin sulfide (CZTS), etc. provide an opportunity to increase the material utilization since only thin films (<10 um) are generally required. The thin film solar cells may be formed from amorphous, nanocrystalline, micromorph, micro-crystalline, polycrystalline, or mono-crystalline materials. TFPV devices may include a single absorber layer for converting light into electricity, or multiple absorber layers with tuned absorption spectra for converting light into electricity in a tandem configuration. The tandem configuration might be a two-terminal device, or a multi-terminal (e.g. four-terminal) device structure. The multi-terminal device structure might be comprised of one stack of layers on one substrate, or involve different stacks of layers on multiple stacked substrates.
TFPV devices provide an opportunity to reduce energy payback time, and reduce water usage for solar panel manufacturing. Typical CdTe and CZTS films have bandgaps of about 1.5 eV and therefore, are an ideal match for the AM1.5G solar spectrum to allow for high efficiencies. The absorption coefficient for CdTe is about 105/cm and the absorption coefficient for CZTS is about 104/cm. CIGS films have bandgaps in the range of 1.0 eV (CIS) to 1.65 eV (CGS) and are also efficient absorbers across the entire solar spectrum. The absorption coefficient for CIGS is also about 105/cm. Among the thin film solar technologies, CIGS has demonstrated the best lab cell efficiency (over 20%) and the best large area module efficiency (>15%).
A class of PV absorber films of special interest is formed as CIGS-type IB-IIIA-VIA multinary chalcogenide compounds from Groups IB, IIIA, and VIA of the periodic table. Group IB includes Cu, Ag, and Au. Group IIIA includes B, Al, Ga, In, and TI. Group VIA includes O, S, Se, Te, and Po. Additionally, the IB-IIIA-VIA materials can be doped with dopants from Groups VIII, IIB, IVA, VA, and VIIA of the periodic table. Group VIII includes Fe, Ru, Os, Co, Rh, Ir, Ni, Pd, and Pt. Group IIB includes Zn, Cd, and Hg. Group IVA includes C, Si, Ge, Sn, and Pb. Group VA includes N, P, As, Sb, and Bi. Group VIIA includes F, CI, Br, I, and At. Other potential absorber materials of interest include kesterites like CZTS, cuprous oxide, iron sulfide, tungsten sulfide, calcium nitride, zinc phosphide, barium silicide, etc.
TFPV devices can be fabricated at the cell level or the panel level, thus further decreasing the manufacturing costs. As used herein, the cell level is understood to mean an individual unit that can be combined with other units to form a module. The cells may be rigid or flexible. As used herein, the panel level is understood to mean a large TFPV structure that is not composed of smaller units. Generally, the panels are similar in size to the aforementioned modules. For economy of language, the phrase “TFPV device” will be understood to refer to either a solar cell or a panel without distinction. Furthermore, TFPV devices may be fabricated on inexpensive substrates such as glass, plastics, and thin sheets of metal. Examples of suitable substrates comprise float glass, low-iron glass, borosilicate glass, flexible glass, flexible ceramics, specialty glass for high temperature processing, stainless steel, carbon steel, aluminum, cladded foils, copper, polyimide, plastics, etc. Furthermore, the substrates may be processed in many configurations such as single substrate processing, multiple substrate batch processing, in-line continuous processing, roll-to-roll processing, etc.
The increasing demand for environmentally friendly, sustainable and renewable energy sources is driving the development of large area, thin film photovoltaic devices. With a long-term goal of providing a significant percentage of global energy demand, there is a concomitant need for Earth-abundant, high conversion efficiency materials for use in photovoltaic devices. A number of Earth abundant, direct-bandgap semiconductor materials now seem to show evidence of the potential for both high efficiency and low cost in Very Large Scale (VLS) production (e.g. greater than 100 gigawatt (GW)), yet their development and characterization remains difficult because of the complexity of the materials systems involved.
Among the TFPV technologies, CIGS and CdTe are the two that have reached volume production with greater than 11% stabilized module efficiencies. However, the supply of In, Ga and Te may impact annual production of CIGS and CdTe solar panels. Moreover, price increases and supply constraints in Ga and In could result from the aggregate demand for these materials used in flat panel displays (FPD) and light-emitting diodes (LED) along with CIGS TFPV. Also, there are concerns about the toxicity of Cd throughout the lifecycle of the CdTe TFPV solar modules. Efforts to develop devices that leverage manufacturing and R&D infrastructure related to these TFPV technologies but using more widely available and more environmentally friendly materials should be considered a top priority for research. The knowledge and infrastructure developed around CdTe and CIGS TFPV technologies can be leveraged to allow faster adoption of new TFPV materials systems.
The development of TFPV devices exploiting Earth abundant materials represents a daunting challenge in terms of the time-to-commercialization. That same development also suggests an enticing opportunity for breakthrough discoveries. A quaternary system such as CIGS requires management of multiple kinetic pathways, thermodynamic phase equilibrium considerations, defect chemistries, and interfacial control. The vast phase-space to be managed includes process parameters, source material choices, compositions, and overall integration schemes. The complexity of the intrinsically-doped, self-compensating, multinary, polycrystalline, queue-time-sensitive, thin-film absorber (CIGS), and its interfaces to up-, and down-stream processing, combined with the lack of knowledge on a device level to address efficiency losses effectively, makes it a highly empirical material system. The performance of any thin-film, (opto-)electronically-active device is extremely sensitive to its interfaces. Interface engineering for electronically-active devices is highly empirical. Traditional R&D methods are ill-equipped to address such complexity, and the traditionally slow pace of R&D could limit any new material from reaching industrial relevance when having to compete with the incrementally improving performance of already established TFPV fabrication lines, and continuously decreasing panel prices for more traditional cSi PV technologies.
Due to the complexity of the material, cell structure, and manufacturing process, both the fundamental scientific understanding and large scale manufacturability are yet to be realized for TFPV devices. As the photovoltaic industry pushes to achieve grid parity, much faster and broader investigation is needed to explore the material, device, and process windows for higher efficiency and a lower cost of manufacturing process. Efficient methods for forming different types of TFPV devices that can be evaluated are necessary.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for an economical method of creating CIGS absorber layers having a graded bandgap. A graded bandgap allows for higher efficiency CIGS solar cells.